nikkikikizelonskie113fandomcom-20200214-history
NikkiKikiZelonskie113 Wiki
Roman Zolanski Personality Angry, Vulgar, Carefree, Comical, Evil Fashion Style Black, Colorful with an evil twist Featured in Roman's Revenge, Roman Holiday, Roman in Moscow, Bottoms Up, Monster and many more. Roman Zolanski (pronounced roh-mun zo-lan-skee or zo-lan-sky) is the favorite alter ego of Nicki Minaj. He is also the most known, famous and used alter ego that Nicki has, aside from Harajuku Barbie. Zolanski is described as a male from London, England, characterized as being far more outspoken (and perhaps malicious) than Nicki Minaj. His first appearance in a song was in "Bottoms Up," a song by Trey Songz. Development and personality ↑ hide The first reference to Roman was a passing mention on Twitter—Minaj simply stated that she had "officially changed her name" and that she would only respond to Roman Zolanski. Two months later, Minaj announced that Roman was her "twin sister." Minaj gave little information on Zolanski outright, but Zolanski was described as crazy and was conspicuously female. Roman Zolanski was not so much a character at the time as he was a dark personality and force of will, a particularly one-dimensional ego who was "crazy" and nothing else. In his first two musical appearances, "Bottoms Up" and "Monster," Zolanski was certainly explicit and uninhibited, but little more was known of the character. Months later in the documentary My Time Now, Minaj elaborated that Roman is a crazy boy who lives inside her, who says the things that she doesn't want to say. He threatens to beat people and he's violent. Nicki also said in the documentary that she "asks him to leave, but he can't. He's here for a reason. People have brought him out. People have conjured him up now he won't leave." His personality is also very arrogant and insensitive to others. Zolanski's switch from female to male appears to purely be a retcon—that is, Roman is now considered to have always been male, even though in his early stages he was called female. The character Martha Zolanski, Roman's mother, was created as a type of foil for Roman, first appearing in "Roman's Revenge." Martha, an older woman with a great respect for tradition, manners, and "the rules" further highlights the outlandish and audacious behavior of Roman. The relationship between the two is clearly strained—Martha treats Roman as a child in "Roman's Revenge" and believes he needs to be exorcised of demons in "Roman Holiday," based solely on the fact that he does not look or act like an average person—his unruly behavior and homosexuality are in direct conflict with Martha's beliefs. Martha also forces him to take his medicine to "wind down." Roman disagrees with his mother's strict adherence to societal norms and Minaj has since made clear that, despite his mother's desire force him into conformity, "he’s never gonna change, he’s never gonna be exorcised. Even when they throw the holy water on him, he still rises above." Though he and his mother constantly fight, Minaj has made clear that Roman will always love his mother. The conflicting nature of the two egos has developed Roman as Minaj's most complex alter ego, having a much more detailed backstory than any other. With the very ambivalent relationship between the two, it is unclear to what degree Roman is actually evil and to what degree he is simply misunderstood. Unlike in his first appearances, Roman's personality on later tracks such as "Where Them Girls At," "Dance (A$$) (Remix)," "Stupid Hoe," and "Give Me All Your Luvin'" were significantly less violent and more carefree and fun-loving. This has given an overall view of Roman as a rebellious and comical character that is not necessarily maleficent. These songs show the happier side of Roman and that he is not always as violent and angry as he was earlier portrayed. Roman is typically portrayed as blond and wears mostly dark clothing. An exception to this was in c"Monster" when he had black hair, although Minaj said that he is likes to experiment with pink and green wigs and wear lipstick. Pictures of Nicki Lewinsky Category:Browse Category:Tiffany April Keke Category:Nickycha Kiki Sanban